What If
by phantomsfairie
Summary: No copyright infringement intended. What would happen if life took over and challenged ALvin's strength and determination. Would he know when to accept help? Would it change him?
1. Chapter 1

Alvin sat on the window seat, staring dreamily into the starry night. Tomorrow was the big day. Dave was taking Alvin, Simon, and Theodore to Europe as a graduation present. Alvin could hardly wait. Simon was mapping out the most logical route to ensure that no landmark was missed. Theodore was researching restaurants. He had turned out to be a decent chef, he was always looking for new recipes, and one day hoped to have a restaurant of his own. Alvin only cared that he was finally getting a real vacation to Europe.

Brittany was doing her hair for her date. Johnny was picking her up in twenty minutes. Jeanette was on the phone with Simon, discussing artifacts and museums. Eleanor was baking downstairs. Brittany couldn't believe Alvin was getting a trip to Europe. Who deserved that trip more than she did? Certainly not Alvin. Her hair was perfect, but she couldn't help but think of how she wished that she too was going to Europe. The doorbell rang. As Brittany grabbed her coat and walked to the door, she contemplated the real situation. Simon and Jeanette had been dating since freshman year. They had ambitious plans to go away to college together in the fall. Theodore and Eleanor had been together since sophomore year and were always together cooking and creating. Brittany had no doubt that they wouldn't one day own and run their very own restaurant. Everyone had big plans, but her.

Alvin and Brittany had always had a love hate relationship. They challenged each other and argued constantly. There had been dates, but nothing ever came of them. Deep down inside, Brittany was afraid Alvin would go away and not return. She couldn't admit to herself that she wanted him to come back to her.

Three Weeks Later

Brittany turned down another offer for a date. Jeanette and Eleanor had postcards from the boys plastered all over their vanity mirrors. The boys would be home in two weeks. Ellie was planning out a welcome home dinner for Theo. Jeanette was excited about seeing all of the pictures that Simon was taking. Brittany hadn't heard a word from Alvin.

Homecoming

Simon was glad to be home. He'd missed Jeanette and had spent the trip wishing she'd been there with him to walk through the museums and discuss history. His brothers were less than interested and even Dave was not able to discuss major facts with him. He had taken many pictures and picked up every brochure he could. He knew Jeanette would love reading about the things he'd seen. He hoped to take her back with him one day. Simon had bough many souvenirs. His favorite was a gold triquetra necklace he'd bought, for Jeanette, in England at some gift shop dedicated to the legend of King Arthur. He planned on surprising her with it tonight on their date. It was warm and he planned on taking her on a moonlit picnic. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and listen to her sweet voice.

Theodore had conned a recipe out of almost every chef he'd met. They had been pleased with his eagerness to learn and his appreciation for the art of cooking. Eleanor was making dinner for him and he was bursting with excitement at the thought of sharing such culinary secrets with her. He knew she would be just as excited and they would most likely begin testing the new recipes tomorrow. Eleanor was his favorite cook. His mouth watered at the thought of his favorite dishes. Ellie made him feel complete. She shared his interests and never minded that he was a little on the pudgy side. He thought she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen and constantly wondered what luck had made her love him.

Alvin was happy to be home. He'd had a blast on vacation. He'd even enjoyed the countless museums he'd been dragged to by Simon although he'd never admit it. He knew his brothers had big plans for the evening. He thought about making plans of his own, but was feeling tired and ultimately decided to stay home.

Later that Night

Brittany was curled up with a book when her sister got home. Jeanette's eyes were shining as she showed Brittany her necklace. Theo had left an hour before and Ellie had already shared her excitement about having him home. Brittany wished they'd both just be quiet.

Jeanette fingered the design of her new necklace. Simon knew her so well. She loved hearing about the things he'd seen. She adored his intellect and knew that they were well suited to each other. Simon had promised to take her there one day. For a moment, she allowed herself the typical daydream that the trip would be for their honeymoon.

Eleanor washed her face and smiled at her reflection. Dinner had gone wonderfully and she was eager for tomorrow. Theo had picked several recipes for them to try out. Ellie loved to cook with Theo. It was a culinary adventure any time they were loose in the kitchen. She was certain that together, they would be very successful one day.

Brittany crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head. Had she pushed Alvin away for good? Her sisters were happy in their relationships. As much as she prided herself on having a full social calendar, she most recently found herself wishing for a stable relationship. Why didn't Alvin call? Why didn't he want her?

A Week Later

"Alvin, you don't look so good. What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"I think I'm coming down with something, but I'll be fine," Alvin said as her started to go upstairs and tripped. Dave frowned, but said nothing as Alvin made his way to his room.

Alvin lay on his bed and sighed. He hadn't felt right since they got home. Recently he'd been waking up soaked in sweat and hadn't had the energy for anything. It was a warm summer day, but he crawled under the blankets, chilled.

Brittany was fed up with waiting. It was now or never. She marched up to the Seville residence and knocked. Only Alvin's car was out front so she knew she'd picked the right time. Alvin slowly opened the door. His fur looked paler and scraggly, his eyes were burning with fever, and he was hunched and shivering.

"Alvin, what happened?" Brittany exclaimed.

"I've got a bug, that's all," he replied haltingly.

He moved aside and she stepped into the house. Alvin walked to the living room and curled up on the couch with a throw blanket. Brittany stared at him. She'd never seen him this sick before.

"You look awful, is there anything I can get you?"

"No thanks, I just wanna lay down."

"I, uh, came over because I haven't heard from you, I figured you'd want to hang out once you got back…"

"I thought about calling, but haven't been feeling well since we got back."

"Well, I hope you feel better, call me when you are well and we'll hang out."

Alvin nodded and curled up more under the blanket and closed his eyes. Brittany let herself out content that the only reason that he hadn't called was because he was sick.

Alvin woke up. It was dark and quiet. His vision was blurry at first, but when it focused, he could see it was 2 a.m. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He knew he needed a drink. His legs were tingly and didn't want to move. He struggled off the couch and started to the bathroom. Using the wall for support, he made his way to the bathroom. The light was bright. His head was spinning and it felt hard to breathe. The world was spinning. He reached out for the sink, but his knees buckled and he crumpled to the floor.

Simon woke with a start. He was certain he'd heard something. He crept out of bed, past sleeping Theodore, and into the hall. A light shone up the stairwell. Simon walked toward the stairs, "Alvin?" No answer. Simon rubbed his eyes and started down the stairs. The light was coming from the bathroom. "Alvin?" Simon walked to the bathroom and gasped at the sight of his brother on the floor. "Alvin! Alvin!" Alvin barely moaned, but didn't respond. "Dave, Dave!!"

Later That Night

Beep Beep Beep Beep. The sound of the heart monitor blended in with the whoosh of the respirator. Dave, Simon, and Theodore sat staring at Alvin's lifeless body. The doctors suspected a bacterial infection, but the blood rest results weren't back yet.

Dave shook his head, "I should've made him go to the doctor."

"Dave, you couldn't have known it was that bad."

Dave sighed and went to sit by Alvin and take his hand.

Brittany woke up to the sound of Ellie's phone going off. Eleanor slept soundly and with a pillow over her head. Brittany sighed and got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ellie?"

"No, this is Brittany. Who the hell is this and why are you calling my sister at this hour?"

"It's Theo, can you wake her for me. Please? It's very important."

Brittany sighed and shook Eleanor. She groaned and swatted Brittany's hand away. Brittany pulled the covers off and tickled Ellie's feet. She screamed and bolted upright.

"Brittany, are you mad? What's the matter?"

Jeanette sat up in bed, switched on the bedside light and put on her glasses. Brittany thrust the phone at Eleanor and stomped back to bed.

"Hello?"

"Ellie? It's Theo."

"Omigod, what's wrong?"

"Alvin's in the hospital. He's really sick. We don't know what's wrong yet, but…um…uh…sniff…I could really use a hug right now."

"Let me get dressed and I'll drive right over. Where are you?"

"St. Christopher's room 313."

Eleanor hung up and jumped up and ran to the closet.

"Ellie, what's going on? It's 4:30a.m, where are you going?"

"Theo says Alvin's sick and in the hospital. He wants me to go be with him."

Jeanette got up; "I'll go too."

Brittany felt a lump form in her throat. Alvin, her Alvin, in the hospital…it was incomprehensible. Alvin was always so alive and active; who knows how bad it was. Could he die?

"Brittany? Brittany, do you want to come?"

Brittany nodded and got up to get dressed.

Theodore and Simon met he girls at the elevators. The boys were pale with worry and the girls weren't much better.

Simon hugged Jeanette and said, "it's definitely a bacterial infection, He must've gotten it in Europe, but I don't know where. They can't get his fever down. If they can't get it down soon, we're facing the possibility of brain damage."

Brittany gasped aloud and bit her lip, She'd always loved drama and had wanted her life to be a soap opera, but this was not the type of drama she'd had in mind.

They all went into Alvin's room. Dave smiled sadly at the Chipettes. Simon and Jeanette took hands and said they were going right outside to talk. Eleanor hugged Theodore and he cried softly into her hair. Brittany leaned up against he doorjamb and tried to remember how to breathe. Dave watched Brittany. He'd seen all of the relationships of the Chipmunks and Chipettes grow and change over the years. Brittany and Alvin were special; they lived spontaneously and passionately. Their mannerisms were more alike than they'd like to admit. Their rocky relationship was hard on both of them and Dave knew how hard it must be for Brittany to see Alvin like this, it was hard on all of them.

"I'm going to get some coffee, "Dave said hoping that by leaving, Brittany might go closer and let Alvin know that she was there.

He walked out, paused to observe Jeanette and Simon talking to the doctor, then proceeded to the cafeteria. Eleanor, empathetic as she was, caught on to Dave and suggested that she and Theo go out and get some water. He didn't want to leave, but she convinced him that he needed water and he eventually gave in. And then there were two, thought Brittany. She tip toed nearer to him and was amazed at how small he looked. She took the hand not attacked to an IV and stroked it.

"Oh, Alvin, why didn't you tell someone you felt that bad?"

A tear ran down her cheek. She sat on the chair next to his bed. She sat silently watching him when he twitched. Was he waking up? She stood up, "Alvin? Alvin?"

Then his head shook back and forth, his whole body jerked. Oh god, she thought, he's having a seizure! She ran out screaming for help.

Brittany was still sitting on the floor in the hallway where she'd collapsed in sobs as she listened to them administer drugs and at one point, resuscitate him. The doctors said they'd been able to isolate the bacteria and were starting Alvin on the antibiotics he needed. He'd said that amidst the chaos, Alvin'd had a stroke. They wouldn't know, until he woke up, just how bad the damage was. Simon and Theodore were full of dread. What would they do if their strong, willful, prankster brother woke up changed? He was the leader of the pack and they didn't know how they'd go on without him the way he'd always been.

3 weeks later

He still hadn't woken up. Sometimes his eyes would flutter, even open, but never focused. Brittany didn't spend much time at the hospital anymore. It was too much for her to bear. She spent most of her time looking at old photos and thinking about the old Alvin. Johnny talked her into going out one evening, but the evening ended with her in tears. Eleanor and Jeanette would sit with Simon and Theo whenever asked. There were few dates, but every few days the Chipettes convinced the boys that a night out would be a good thing.

It was Friday night. Eleanor had made dinner for Jeanette, Simon, and Theo. Dave was sitting with Alvin and Brittany was at a movie with Johnny.

The phone rang. Jeanette answered it. She frowned and handed the phone to Simon, then whispered to Eleanor, "It's Dave and he's crying." Eleanor looked quickly at Theo who'd just returned from the bathroom. Simon said, "We'll be right there."

Simon suddenly smiled, "Alvin is awake."

Theodore grinned and hugged Ellie. Jeanette said, "I'll start the car."

When they got to the hospital, they skipped the elevators and ran up the stairs. Dave stopped them in the hallway.

"Guys, we need to talk before you go in."

Simon grabbed Jeanette's hand and Eleanor slid her arms around Theo's waist.

Dave swallowed hard, "He's very weak. He's going to need extensive therapy to try and undo the effects of the stroke. Right now talking is going to be hard for him. He has some paralysis, the doctors think it is temporary, but until he starts therapy and time passes, we won't know for sure."

Simon and Theodore went to Dave and hugged him. Dave hugged them back hard.

"Boys, we have to be strong for him."

Simon and Theo sniffed and wiped their eyes.

Eleanor went to Jeanette and whispered," Should we call Brittany?" Jeanette nodded.

She went to Simon, "You guys go in with Dave and Ellie and I will wait out here for you, "

He kissed her forehead and walked into Alvin's room. Eleanor had her cell phone out and was dialing Brittany. She stopped. "Should we tell her now or later?"

Jeanette sighed and looked at Alvin's closed door, "We'll tell her when she gets here."

Brittany was enjoying the movie. Johnny had his arm draped on her shoulders and for this moment, her mind wasn't on Alvin. Her cell vibrated in her pocket. She ignored it. When it didn't stop, she excused herself and entered the lobby. Her heart stopped when she saw her sister's name on her called I.D. She called Eleanor's cell and held her breath."Brittany?"

"Ellie, what's wrong?"

"Come to the hospital…Alvin is awake."

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief; "I'm on my way."

Brittany's joy stopped short when her sisters stopped her in the waiting room.

"We need to tell you something."

Brittany sat down.

Jeanette looked at Eleanor, then continued, "He's awake, but the stroke affected him greatly in terms of speech and motor functions."

Brittany's eyes got wide and filled with tears.

"Dave said therapy will help. The doctors think there's a good chance he will walk again. For now he's going to need our support."

Brittany merely nodded, eyes glazed over.

Dave and the boys exited the room.

"They are going to take out the breathing tube."

The girls nodded. Dave was exhausted. He sat down and leaned back and shut his eyes. Soon he was snoring softly. Simon covered him with his jacket and sat down next to Jeanette.

A nurse walked over; "You can go back in now."

Simon and Theodore got up. Theodore took Eleanor's hand and led her behind him.

"I'm going to let Dave sleep," said Simon.

He looked at Jeanette who got up to follow him.

"Brittany, are you coming?"

"Oh, um, I'll sit here with Dave…""Suit yourself."

"Alvin?"

Alvin's eyes blinked open. He was very confused as to what had happened. His throat was sore and his legs were numb. He was one scared chipmunk. His eyes focused and he saw his brothers and the Chipettes, but where was Brittany?

"Alvin, how are you feeling?"

"Soore," he rasped.

"Da…"

"Dave's in the waiting room resting."

"Wha?"

Simon was glad for Avin's whispering. Even if he couldn't respond properly, at least he appeared to understand.

"You are in the hospital. You've been very sick, but you are going to get better."

Alvin motioned to his legs, "Why?"

Simon sighed, looked at Theo and the girls, then responded; "Your infection attacked part of your nervous system. Your legs were affected, but the doctor thinks that, with therapy, feeling will return eventually."

Alvin looked panicked, but Simon merely took his hand and told him that it would all be okay. The door opened and Dave walked in. He smiled at Alvin and took his other hand. Soon Alvin was asleep again. The girls said they'd wait in the waiting room. They walked out and saw Brittany standing right outside of Alvin's room, frozen.

"Brittany, what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing," she responded.

"Do you want to go in?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm scared."

Jeanette and Eleanor sighed and took Brittany by the arms to lead her in,

"No, I can't."

"Brittany, he'll want to see you."

"Later."

Eleanor frowned, "Oh for Pete's sake, suck it up and go in there. At the very least, he's your friend, now get in there!"

Brittany looked shocked, but went ahead and opened the door.

Dave and the boys looked up when she opened the door. She smiled weakly and walked in. They each patted Alvin's hand in good-bye and walked out. He opened his eyes and saw Brittany standing there. She had tears in her eyes and looked afraid.

"Hi," whispered Alvin.

Her lip quivered as she came near and took his hand.

"Oh god, Alvin, I was so worried."

Tears were now pouring down her face.

He squeezed her hand and smiled. She sat down and put her head on the bed and sobbed. He slowly lifted his hand and stroked her hair. She composed herself and asked, "You will get better, won't you?"

He smiled and whispered, "Course."

Brittany smiled and kissed his forehead.

2 months later

It was the end of October. Simon and Jeanette were off at college. Both loved their classes, but looked forward to the weekends when they could go home and be with their siblings. Theodore and Ellie were already distinguishing themselves amongst their peers at culinary arts school. Brittany was going to a community college, majoring in drama. She was trying her hand at acting. She hoped to be a star.

Alvin felt very left out. He'd always been at the lead. Now his major accomplishment was getting his speech back. Feeling in his legs had barely started to come back. He hated being stuck in his wheelchair. He was ready to get on with his life.

Brittany would come over and hang out sometimes after class. Her relationship with Alvin was blooming once again, but she wasn't holding her breath. Today was Alvin's therapy session. He had too much pride and didn't like for her to see his weakness. Most of the time she'd respect his wishes and stay away till he was done, but today was important. She'd landed the role of Desdemona at the Community Playhouse and wanted to share her good news. She let herself into the Seville home. Alvin was in the middle of his leg exercises. She watched silently from the doorway. He had his determined look on and didn't notice her.

"Jim, I want to stand up."

"Alvin, you don't want to push it. Your legs need to be stronger."

"I can do it."

Jim looked at Alvin, realized that he wasn't going to win and it was better Alvin try while he was there to help. He brought a walker over to where Alvin sat.

"Scoot to the edge of the chair and push up with your arms"

Alvin scooted to the edge, but couldn't get up.

"Don't overdo it," said Jim.

"One more try," said Alvin.

He pushed up; Jim caught him under his arm and helped him steady himself. Alvin heard a gasp and looked and saw Brittany standing in the doorway of the den with tears in her eyes.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" Alvin asked as Jim helped him sit back down.

She didn't answer, but ran over and kissed him. He smiled at her and Jim said that they'd done enough for the day and he'd be back on Monday. Brit couldn't get over how strong Alvin was getting. He was definitely working on getting back to being her Alvin.

"Brit, what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that I got that role that you helped me read lines for."

"Brittany, that's wonderful! You'll be the best Desdemona they've ever seen."

Alvin was not satisfied with just standing up once for two seconds. He was determined to recover fully and as quickly as possible. The next day, Brittany was coming over to hang out. They were going to watch movies and order pizza. Now, Alvin could get to the couch from his chair on his own. Alvin remembered how happy Brittany was, the other day, when he stood. He thought about how happy she'd be if he would walk to the couch instead. The house was empty and Alvin got it in his head to try walking. He locked the wheels of his chair and took a deep breath. He'd already grabbed the walker and after several attempts, was able to stand. Most of the feeling had come back, but now there was intense pain in place of numbness. Alvin shuffled one foot then the other. He went a few steps and stopped. His calves were aching and he turned to go back to his chair. His legs didn't want to turn and he stumbled and fell on his side, crashing into the chair. A wave of pain hit him. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. He cursed his position in life. Brittany could hear him cussing from outside. She opened the door and found Alvin on the floor in the den.

"Alvin, what happened?"

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"Were you trying to walk?"

He looked at her and sighed, "yes."

"Oh Alvin," Brittany said as she went to help him up.

She looked him over, frowned and went to retrieve the first aid kit. When he fell, Alvin had scraped up his arm and the side of his face. She cleaned his scares and bandaged the cut on his arm. Brittany looked at Alvin who was pouting.

"Alvin, you don't want to risk further injury. What if you end up setting back the healing process?"

Alvin looked at her angrily; "I hate being stuck in this chair! I can't be me when I'm in this chair! You wouldn't understand. Ugh, I can't do anything."

"Alvin, give yourself time to heal. We still love you for you. This hasn't changed a thing."

"Brittany, go back to Johnny."

"What?"

"We're never going to work or have what our siblings have. Go back to him and be happy."

"Alvin…"

"No, I don't love you, now let's walk away with some dignity, just go."

Brittany looked at his eyes; they were hard and cold.

"What did I do?"

"Just go…please."

She bit her lip, grabbed her purse and left. Alvin flinched when he heard the front door slam. He wasn't entirely sure he'd done the right thing, but he wanted to be alone, it was him, all him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months and Alvin could get around now without help. He still used a cane when going long distances, but constantly pushed his limits. He hadn't talked to Brittany since he sent her away. He saw her once, driving by in a car with a guy he didn't recognize. Simon and Theodore hated seeing Alvin like this. He clearly missed Brittany, but refused to talk about her. Jeanette and Eleanor told Simon and Theo that Brittany was the same. Alvin and Brittany were always too stubborn to cave and both were more alike than either wanted to let on.

Brittany and her sisters were going to the movies.

Ellie said, "I left my purse at Theo's."

"We can pick it up on the way," said Jeanette.

"I'll wait in the car," said Brittany as she applied some lipgloss.

Ellie and Jeanette sighed and rolled their eyes at the same time.

"The boys aren't here," said Dave, "Theo figured you'd come back for your bag and said to tell you that it's on his bed."

Ellie smiled and ran up the stairs. Jeanette and Brittany were leaning against the car, waiting for Ellie, when Alvin pulled up. He scowled at Brittany and started to walk past her.

"What was that look for?" Brittany demanded.

"Nothing," Alvin mumbled.

"You threw me out of your life! You don't get to give me looks like I did something wrong!" Brittany screamed.

"Calm down Brit," Jeanette pleaded as she tried to push Brittany into the car.

"No, let her yell. We're all used to it," sneered Alvin.

"That's it!" Brittany yelled as she pushed Jeanette out of her way and rushed Alvin.

Eleanor came out to Brittany standing inches from Alvin's face, fuming.

"How dare you!"

"Back off!"

"You broke my heart!"

"You have a heart?" Alvin tried to walk away and she grabbed his jacket.

"No, you don't walk away from me."

He turned to face her. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. No, he thought, I can't let her back in. She deserves more. He really didn't want to be this mean, but he didn't know how else to keep her away.

"Brittany, let it go. We're over. Quit hanging onto the past."

Brittany let go of his jacket, took a deep breath, put her head up, started to turn, then hauled off and slapped him across his face. Stunned, all Alvin could do was put his hand to his cheek and watch her walk away.

Once in the car, Brittany burst into tears. Ellie put her arms around Brittany as Jeanette stared the car. They considered skipping the movie, but Brittany insisted that they still go

"I'm done crying over him. I'm going to focus on me and now I want to go see this movie."

Her sisters sadly shook their heads and drove on.

Alvin walked into the house and went to his room. He was determined to get along without her. She was stubborn and self centered. Didn't she understand? No, all she thought about was herself. Alvin sat on his bed to think. He glanced at the closet where his guitar was kept. That's when an idea hit him. Music! Music, his passion, would be his ticket out. He'd go solo and be famous, He'd see the world… and get away from her. Playing would be weird without his brothers, but they had their own lives now. It was his turn to live his life apart. He got out his guitar and tuned it. He was strumming absentmindedly when Dave walked in.

"How are you doing?"

"Hmmm? Oh, fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…Brittany…"

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Okay, um, what are you doing?"

"Playing. Say, Dave, could you help me with something?"

"Anything."

"I want it back."

"What?"

"I want to play. I want your help to get me back in the biz."

Dave had wanted them to have peaceful, normal lives. It'd worked great with Simon and Theodore, they didn't miss fame at all. Alvin was different though, maybe this was just his calling.

"Ok, Alvin, if this is what you want, I'll help in any way I can."

"Be my manager?"

Dave smiled, "Okay."

Two years later

Alvin had thrown himself into his work. He wrote song after song. He tried very hard to avoid all mentions of love. He knew that, ages ago, the public was very interested in Brittany and his possible relationship. It never happened while were in the public eye. Any gossip about Brittany would force him to answer all sorts of questions he didn't have real answers to. He didn't want to admit that he had been the reason that they weren't together now. Too bad no one wanted to buy the line, "it just didn't work out."

He hired some guys to play backup, but knew they were temporary. He had to find a new band to back him up. Simon and Theodore were amused by Alvin's plans. They figured he'd have some fun, record a CD or two and then move on. Music was their past. They had enjoyed it, but now were working at doing what they loved. Dave was just happy to see some semblance of the old Alvin.

Brittany had heard about Alvin's endeavors. She knew what music was to him and she was happy for him. She still missed him terribly, but would never admit it. She knew she'd go to his concerts, stand in the crowd, and look at the man she loved, without him knowing she existed.

Brittany had found an agent and was working on getting a portfolio together. Her hope was that she would one day be miraculously discovered and be a star.

Brittany was having headshots taken when she got the call.

"Babe, I just got the sweetest gig!"

"Johnny?"

"You are never going to believe who hired me!"

"Johnny, I'm a little busy right now…Can I hear about this later?"

"Babe, I'm going to be playing with the one and only Alvin!"

"Alvin?" Brittany sat down. Her legs went weak. Her Alvin had hired Johnny?

"Johnny, that's wonderful. Let's go out and celebrate tonight."

"I'll pick you up at seven."

Brittany had always had a thing for musicians. It never occurred to her that this might happen. Did Alvin know? He couldn't, he'd never met Johnny. She couldn't imagine what Alvin's reaction would be when he found out. She wondered if Alvin had been told that she'd started seeing Johnny again. She didn't know if this might cost Johnny the job.

Johnny took her to dinner. She really wasn't hungry. She smiled as he chatted away about the hoe of tours and cd sales. Her mind was only half into what he was saying. She was remembering her childhood and her experiences with singing. She could still hear the duets and the concerts, and relished the memory of the general pleasure of being the center of attention. Her confidence was running high and if Alvin was once again going to be a star, then so was she.

"Brit, are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't this great?"

"Wonderful."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm actually a little tired, it's been a long day. Could you take me home?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

She went to bed humming "For the Longest Time."

Four months later

Alvin was holding a run through rehearsal for his first CD. He was determined to make it as a solo artist. One of his guitarists, Johnny, was the first to arrive. Alvin smiled. He had picked Johnny for his enthusiasm. Johnny reminded Alvin of himself. There were three other members, arriving shortly after, a bassist, drummer, and keyboardist. The players were all chatting amongst themselves. Alvin was rereading lyrics while waiting for Dave. He was catching bits and pieces of the conversation, still trying to get a feel for his group. Johnny was bragging about his girlfriend again and how she was on her way to being famous. Alvin silently laughed, thinking that Johnny had no idea what it was like trying to be with someone who wanted stardom. Brittany had driven Alvin crazy all their lives with her quest for the spotlight.

Meanwhile

Brittany called Eleanor.

"Ellie, what do I do? Alvin has hired Johnny and I don't think I'll be a secret much longer."

"How do you know he doesn't know who Johnny is to you?"

"Johnny or Alvin would've said something."

"Brit, I'm sure they're all professional about the whole situation."

"Ellie, have you met Alvin?"

Eleanor sighed, "Call Jeanette. Maybe she'll have some more advice."

Jeanette had very little advice.

"Brittany, maybe he wants you back, maybe he doesn't know, maybe he's over it all and doesn't care."

Brittany was struck by the last idea.

Jeanette shook her head and said, "Brittany, I have work to do. Alvin is a big boy and will eventually have to deal with you being with someone else. He might find someone else. Don't think too much on it."

Brittany hung up and went to study her script. She would pick Johnny up tonight after practice. She'd get it all out in the open and deal with it now. It'd been years since she and Alvin had split and months since Johnny started to play for Alvin. She had to do this. She was sure she could handle seeing him again.

Theodore called Alvin right before the rehearsal was going to start.

"What are you plotting?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you hire him? Why can't you just let her go?"

"Theodore, what are you talking about?"

" You hiring Brittany's boyfriend."

"What?"

"Johnny is dating Brittany."

Alvin's mouth dropped open. Johnny's comments all of a sudden made sense, his descriptions of his girlfriend fir Brittany to a tee. Alvin was shocked that he hadn't realized it on his own.

"Theo, I have to go…."

"You didn't know did you?"

"No."

"Don't fire him."

"What?"

"Brit and Ellie will be mad that I told you…"

"I never intended to fire him. He's too good a guitarist to let go. I know she's moved on. It's ok. I doubt I'll ever run into her. I'll talk to you later."

Brittany pulled up at the studio that Dave and Alvin rented for rehearsals. She parked the car and fixed her make up. She walked in and stood next to Dave and watched them finish up their last song. Alvin wasn't facing her so she was free to observe him. It made her smile to see him sing. Her Alvin was back. He finished the song and took off his guitar strap.

"Good job, guys. A few more practice runs and we'll record. Dave has a deal for us with Crossfire Records. If all goes well, we'll be on tour in six months."

The guys smiled and high fived each other. Alvin turned to smile at Dave and saw Brittany. Johnny turned to say something to Alvin and saw him staring at Brittany. Johnny smiled at her and walked over to her.

"Hey, Babe." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Let me put my guitar away and we can go. I feel like pizza tonight, what do you think?"

"Sure, okay."

Dave watched Alvin watch Brittany. The spark in Alvin's eyes was gone. For the millionth time, Dave wondered what had happened to those kids that resulted in such a break up. Johnny was with the others, packing up gear.

Alvin walked over to Brittany, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Heard you've been doing some acting."

"Small roles here and there. I'm hoping my agent will get me something in New York. I intend to take over Broadway."

"No movies?"

"First Broadway, then the world."

Alvin smiled, still his Brittany.

Johnny came over, "Ready?"

"Yea."

Brittany met Alvin's eyes and tried to smile. "Good to see you looking like you again."

"Feels good to be back."

Johnny took her hand to lead her away, "Here are the keys, put your guitar in the car. I'll be out shortly."

He looked at her quizzically, but walked off without comment, merely a nod at Alvin.

"Will this be weird?" she asked when Johnny was out of earshot.

"Naw, it'll be fine. He's a great guitarist. I like him."

"I needed to make sure I wasn't gonna cost him this gig."

"Hey, we've moved on right?"

Her smile faltered, "Yea, right."

Alvin smiled and started to walk toward the rest of the band, "Alvin?"

He turned.

"I…you…" she sighed, "you guys sounded great."

"Thanks."

She put her chin up and walked out to the car. Johnny looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You look like you are about to cry."

"I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Mmmhhmmm."

He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She smiled, "Come on, I'm starved."

That night, Alvin was writing a new song. He couldn't get it to sound right, all he could think about was Brittany. Simon banged the door and hollered up the stairs, "Alvin, are you here?"

"Up here."

Simon walked up the stairs and flopped on Alvin's bed, "I need your help."

"My help?"

"I want to do something and it needs to be perfect. You are the king of making great over the top moments."

"No, you're not…"

"Yes, I am."

"Does she have a clue?"

"Maybe, I don't think so…"

Alvin laughed, "Does Dave know?"

"He helped me pick out a ring."

"But you are the responsible one and you're not out of school yet."

Simon grinned, "We've been talking about living together. We will put off the wedding until we graduate next year."

"And after that?"

"We'll go into our grad school programs."

"But married?"

"Alvin, I've loved her all my life. I wan to live with her and be with her in every way. I want her to be my wife."

Alvin grinned, "Let's blow her mind away."

Simon sighed a sigh of relief. He knew Jeanette wasn't all for big overdone things, but he'd been busy and they hadn't had a lot of time together, he wanted everything to be perfect.

"Oh, I've also bought a condo."

"What?"

"Dave helped me buy a condo for us."

"Wow."

"We can't exactly live here…" Simon chuckled.

Alvin's eyes got bright, "I know what you need to do!"

Jeanette was writing a term paper. It had been a week since she'd had time to see Simon. They'd both been terribly busy. Ellie and Brit called her on speaker phone, "Come outside."

"Why?"

"We need to show you something."

Jeanette sighed and went out to her sister's car.

"What?"

"Get in."

"Where are we going?"

"We need to show you something."

"I have work to do."

"Oh, get in already!"

Jeanette got in the car and frowned. Brittany drove to a complex of new condos.

"Brittany, what have you done? You didn't buy a condo did you?"

"You worry too much."

Brittany parked in front of a two-story town house.

"Brittany, I can't believe you!"

"Honestly, Jeanette, what makes you think I bought this?"

"Ellie, not you!"

Eleanor giggled, "No, Jeanette, you know I'm not prone to spending money on property."

"Okay then, what are we doing here?"

Brittany and Eleanor shared and knowing smile and got out of the car. Jeanette followed warily. The front door was unlocked, as the girls entered, they were met by sounds of Back, one of Jeanette's favorite composers. Brittany and Eleanor gave her a hug and half ran to another room. Jeanette slowly walked forward into the living room. There was no furniture, only a portable stereo and a framed picture of Jeanette and Simon propped up against it. She stopped short when she saw Simon standing on the stairs.

"Simon? What is all this?"

Simon smiled nervously and walked over to her, "You know I love you."

"Of course, Simon, I love you too."

"I know we haven't had a lot of time together lately…"

"Well, we've been busy."

"I want to spend every moment possible with you."

Jeanette finally caught on and felt the tears well up.

"Simon, did you buy this place?"

"Jeanette, I want to grow old with you. I want every challenge that comes with spending every day together. We have challenged and complimented each other since we were kids. You keep me on my toes and make me feel alive. I bought this house for us…Will you help me make it a home?"

He got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Jeanette burst into tears. She managed to collect herself and nod, "I love you, yes, I will marry you."

Simon smiled and pulled her to him into a hug. When he let her go, he pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger. She looked at the ring and gasped. It was a white gold band, with a circular cut diamond, and a circular cut blue stone on either side. The simple elegance blew her mind away. Simon kissed her and then led her to the dining room. There was a huge picnic blanket with an ice bucket and champagne. The lighting was all votive candles. Jeanette smiled when she saw her sisters come out from the kitchen carrying food. They giggled and hugged her. Dave, Ms. Miller, and Simon's brothers came out behind them. Alvin winked at Simon and opened the champagne. Brittany watched Alvin and was awash with emotion. She couldn't believe Alvin had put this all together for their siblings. It was the side of Alvin she'd always loved.

As they all toasted to the health and happiness of their siblings, Brittany couldn't help wishing that it was she and Alvin who were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Alvin wouldn't even look at her. She knew he was re-entering the limelight and had a large group of female worshippers. She didn't think he'd gotten into anything serious, but with them not on speaking terms, she couldn't know for sure.

Alvin was trying hard not to stare at Brittany. He would steal glances while she looked away. She was still the most beautiful, but clearly had a lot on her mind. Johnny had told the band that she was waiting to hear from New York. Alvin knew she'd get the role, if for nothing else, because of her past fame as a singer. The thought of her across the country hurt him terribly, but he was comforted by the thought of himself away on tour where he'd be too busy to miss her.

The call came two months later. Within the week, she was gone. There was a void left in everyone's life. Alvin couldn't bear it. Even when they'd not been speaking, she was still there, now just emptiness. After a week, Alvin pushed up his tour dates and added stops to elongate it. Dave sat on the bus going over the map. How would he tell Alvin they were going to have to play New York? Alvin sat in the back with his headphones on and Dave knew he was listening to the old songs he had sung with Brittany. Dave had been thrilled for Simon and figured Theodore was close behind, but was fearful that Alvin would never put pride aside to tell Brittany how he really felt.


	3. Chapter 3

~ 3 Weeks Later ~

"Where are we headed?"

"New York."

"What?"

"Alvin, it's a huge city and you're playing to an over packed house." "It's a three night stay."

Alvin sighed and looked out the window at passing scenery. He should've known this was coming. He ached for her. Johnny was excited to be seeing Britney. Alvin didn't want to witness their reunion.

Britney was waiting at the hotel for the band to arrive. She had a show that night and had reserved a block for the band. She saw the bus pull up and Johnny hurried out to take her in his arms. She hugged him back and looked past him to Alvin who wouldn't meet her eyes. She let go of Johnny, to greet Dave who handed her presents from her sisters for ruling her role on the stage. She'd had little time for phone calls and was happy to see the letters that accompanied the gifts. She stared at Alvin until her glanced her way and gave her a head nod, then walked to the front desk to check in. Britney watched him walk off and tried hard not to cry. He hadn't missed her at all. Dave watched the interaction and sighed. This was going to be a long three days.

Once in his room, Alvin buried his face in a pillow. He lifted his head and saw Brit's face. Stunned, he sat up and picked up the magazine that had Britney's face on it and proceeded to read of her praises. She was greatly respected and was the shining star of the show. There was no mention of Johnny as her beau and in fact, there was very little about her past as a singer with the Chipettes. There was however, a whole paragraph on how she was able to portray her character so well because of her tumultuous relationship with him. He frowned, sighed, then picked up the phone and sent her flowers.

Britney was backstage when the flowers came. The card read: GLAD TO BE A SERVI CE TO THE STAGE. LOVE, ALVIN. Britney hadn't liked the article and was sorry that Alvin had seen it. With Alvin in the crowd, she had her first attack of stage fright. She wanted to knock him dead with her performance, but the love in LOVE, ALVIN, had her flustered.

Alvin sat next to Dave and wondered if she'd gotten the flowers. The lights went off and he sighed at the beauty of her as the stage was lit. He spent the next two hours captivated by her power and control on the stage. No one held an audience's attention like her…except him. He planned on wowing her the next night at his concert. He'd written a new song for the tour. He wondered if she'd catch on that, it was for her.

After the show, she went back to the hotel with Johnny. When she was finally ready to leave, she stopped by Alvin's room. For a few brief moments, she paused and just stared at the closed door. She was lost in thought thinking back to when they were kids…

_Childhood: Fighting over toys, fighting over whom was going to lead the pack, ending with them both on top and laughing. High School: realizing there was more to the relationship they had, their first kiss, the first time they told each other, "I love you." Images were swirling. What if she hadn't let him go? What if she'd fought for him? No, she once again berated herself for thinking that way. Alvin had made his choice long ago and she was determined not to cave._

"Britney?"

Britney jerked out of her daydream.

"Oh, Alvin, hi."

"Did you need something?"

"No, um… thank you for the flowers."

"No problem. You were wonderful, just as I knew you would be."

"Big night tomorrow."

"Eh, it's nothing new."

"Is it great to have it back?"

"You know I live for this."

"Yes, I know."

A head poked around Alvin, "Baby, what are you doing?"

Britney looked at a young girl, who appeared to be about their age, with long blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Alvin, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"This is Tiffany. Tiffany, this is Britney."

"Oh my god, it's her!"

Britney did a mental head slap.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Can I have your autograph?"

Britney nodded. Tiffany ran back to her purse for a pen and some paper.

"I had just stopped by to thank you for the flowers. I'm sorry I interrupted," Britney said to Alvin.

Alvin nodded. Tiffany returned and Britney signed the paper. Then she smiled and took her leave.

After Tiffany had left, Alvin went to his suitcase and took out an album that he'd brought with him. He looked at the old pictures of Britney and him. He thought about sitting on the couch with her and watching movies. He thought about their old tours where it was the six of them wreaking havoc on hotel rooms. He remembered the good times that led to chart topping duets. He remembered the simple pleasure of holding her close. He thought about trying to find her apartment.

_Alvin looked at her angrily; "I hate being stuck in this chair! I can't be me when I'm in this chair! You wouldn't understand. Ugh, I can't do anything." _

"_Alvin, give yourself time to heal. We still love you for you. This hasn't changed a thing."_

_He looked at her and saw her too going on with her life and leaving him in the dust. _

"_Britney, go back to Johnny."_

"_What?"_

"_We're never going to work or have what our siblings have. Go back to him and be happy."_

"_Alvin…"_

"_No, I don't love you, this isn't a relationship. Now let's walk away with some dignity, just go."_

Alvin woke with a start. Ugh, that awful day. He hated dreaming about it. He had himself convinced then that she too would leave him. He thought then that he'd never be himself again and was afraid of holding her back. He forced himself not to miss her. She deserved so much. Even in her worst moments, he knew that it was all a result of being driven by her passion. She was so like him in the sense that they were perfectionists and desired to be the best at everything they tackled. Johnny was good for her. He was passionate and levelheaded. He would keep her happy and Alvin knew he needed to step back and let her have her happiness. It was the least he could do for talking to her the way he had.

~ The Next Night ~

Alvin was backstage in his dressing room tuning his guitar. The rest of the band was in another room and he was grateful for the peace. He thought about their new song. He was nervous Johnny would figure it out. He was worried that Britney wouldn't get the message. He didn't know how else to tell her how he felt.

Dave knocked on the door, "Five minutes, Alvin."

Alvin yelled, "Okay, Dave."

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled. It was his turn to shine.

It was time. This song required only half of the lights they had used for the other songs. Alvin could already feel the girls' mounting apprehension. Most of his songs were for everyone, but the girls in the audience were all going to be pretending he was singing this for them. He smiled and stepped toward the microphone…

_**Now the butterfly has spread its wings,**_

_**From the angels, learned to fly.**_

_**I'm fascinated by this transformation.**_

_**I can't keep her. I can't know her.**_

_**Over now before it had begun.**_

_**Who could she be, this muse, who speaks to me?**_

_**What can I do to hold her now with me?**_

_**I'm running out of time to find a way,**_

_**To keep her here, in this world, with me.**_

_**I ran away to hide, to get away.**_

_**The magic once existed, lost its spark.**_

_**Fear and doubt consumed me everyday.**_

_**She is magical, so wonderful, will I get a chance to say,**_

_**Be with me, believe in me, make a world where we are free. **_

_**Who could she be, this muse, who speaks to me?**_

_**What can I do to hold her now with me?**_

_**I'm running out of time to find a way,**_

_**To keep her here, in this world, with me.**_

_**The wall, it now is breaking down.**_

_**I can hear her though she's not around.**_

_**I'm dancing high above the clouds.**_

_**Could she be dancing in the crowd?**_

_**Run away with me. Be free with me. **_

_**Ignore all this reality, let go, let go, and dream with me. **_

_**Who could she be, this muse, who speaks to me?**_

_**What can I do to hold her now with me?**_

_**I'm running out of time to find a way,**_

_**To keep her here, in this world, with me.**_

_**Who could she be, this muse, who speaks to me?**_

_**What can I do to hold her now with me?**_

_**I'm running out of time to find a way,**_

_**To keep her here, in this world, with me.**_

This was not his normal type of song. The words were soft, but the music typically harsh and loud. The band didn't absorb the words and the female fans were so touched by them that the music was lost on them. Every girl there thought that song was hers. Every guy wished he could be that cool to get away with saying such stuff. A lot of Alvin's music appealed to both guys and girls, but this song was clearly meant for female ears.

Britney had enjoyed the concert and had moments when she missed being up on the stage belting out her songs. Broadway was fun, but not nearly that much of a rush. Alvin's closing song was wonderful. It blew her away. She wondered if he'd written it for Tiffany. Johnny stared at her the whole time. She had a hard time keeping her eyes off Alvin. Dave was next to her and smiling. She knew he was happy to see Alvin back to being himself. She, for the first time, missed being the one Alvin was singing to. The words rushed over her and she longed for his arms.

After the concert, Johnny brought her backstage. Girls who'd won passes were there all over Alvin and the band. She was slightly nauseated seeing Tiffany to Alvin's right, hanging on him.


End file.
